One is the Loneiest Number
by Vegorott
Summary: Sequel to 'Two is Not Better than One' Jimmy decides that he is going to go out and find the people who murdered Jenny and make them pay. Gord ends up tagging along and the two of them find themselves involved in something deeper than a few homophobes that didn't like Jenny. Couples same as first story.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to _Two Is Not Better Than One_: if you haven't read the first one, you won't understand several jokes and you may be confused at points, you have been warned.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to go through with this!" Gord snapped.

"I told you that I was going to do it." Jimmy stated as he put a third beam cola into a gym bag. "It's spring break, I have over a week."

"Jenny Habner died twenty years ago, do you really think you can find her killers in a week?" The prep asked, picking up a small pile of papers that were sitting on the shaved teen's bed. "And according to her records, she was killed in a car accident."

"She wasn't killed by a car."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to her." Jimmy said as he slipped the bag's straps over his shoulders.

"Jimmy, you were shot and close to death." Gord set down the papers and placed both hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "You probably just imagined Jenny to help explain things in your subconscious."

"I knew you didn't believe me." Jimmy pushed the prep's hands off of him and started walking away.

"Jimmy wait." Gord caught the boy and hugged him from behind. "It's not that I don't believe you, I'm just afraid that if it is true, you're going to go out and get yourself hurt again."

"You sound like a chick and I've survived a gunshot to my stomach, I'm pretty much invincible now." Jimmy chuckled and turned around, facing the brunette.

"I don't care weather if I sound feminine or not." Gord stated. "But, if you are going to go on with this insanity, then I'm coming with you."

"Just don't get in my way." Jimmy said and pressed their lips together.

"I'll be too busy making sure you don't get us killed." Gord replied and kissed the other boy back.

"Could you two swap spit some other time?"

"Could you be a jackass some other time Gary?" Jimmy snapped, not happy about being interrupted.

"I have to stay on schedule Jimmy-boy." Gary said with a smirk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Pete asked, noticing the bag on Jimmy's back.

"I'm just visiting some relatives over break." The shaved teen lied.

"Enjoy the zoo Hopkins." Gary chuckled.

"If it wasn't for Peter, you'd probably be dead by now. I suggest watching what you say to Jimmy." Gord stated.

"I can say what I want Gaylord." The prep glared at the scarred teen and walked up to him, poking a finger into Gary's chest.

"Call me that one more time, I dare you." Gord growled.

"I'm going to go get a camera." Jimmy said.

"Why?" Pete asked.

"To record Gord beating the shit out of Gary."

"Like Gaylord here would even throw a punch, he's too worried about breaking a nail or something." Without a moment of hesitation Gord raised his hand and backhanded Gary across the face.

"My nails still look perfect." The prep said with a grin.

"I think I'm in love." Jimmy stated.

"Why can't I have normal friends?" Pete sighed.

"Did you just bitch slap me!?" Gary exclaimed as he held his stinging cheek.

"It was more of a pimp slap, I used the back of my hand, you know, for discipline." Gord chuckled.

"Whoa, don't do any kinky shit while we're here."

"Trent!" Kirby snapped.

"Hey guys." Jimmy greeted the two boys that stood at his open door. "What's up?"

"I got the bus schedule you were asking about Jimmy." Trent said and handed the shorter teen a small packet. "You planning on going somewhere?"

"He's taking Gaylord over here to a gay bar." Gary said.

"At least there I'll see someone with a better fashion sense than you." Gord responded.

"We're both wearing the school's uniform!" The scarred teen protested.

"Yes, but green's not your color."

"And you make fun of me for liking shoes? Do you not hear the shit Vendome just said?" Kirby asked the blonde.

"Yeah but Gord is Jimmy's problem, I can't insult him like I used to." Trent said. "Oh and by the way, a little birdy told me that Alex's family is getting her out of Happy Volts."

"How the hell does Ethan know that?" Pete asked.

"Why do you assume it was Ethan?" Kirby crossed his arms.

"Well he and Trent-" Pete stopped when he saw the blonde gesturing his hand across his neck to 'shut it'. "Never mind."

"He and Trent what?" Kirby glared at Trent, waiting for an answer. "Trent?"

"Would you look at the time?" The bully looked at his wrist that didn't even have a watch on it. "Talk to you guys later." Trent said and slipped out of the room.

"Get back here you man-whore!" The jock snapped and ran after Trent.

"There's no way that chick's gonna get out of Happy Volts." Gary stated.

"You got out." Pete said. "And if they're willing to let you go, anyone's got a chance."

"Go burn in hell Petey."

"Love you too." Gary responded by raising his middle finger to the smaller boy.

"What are we going to do about Alex?" Gord asked Jimmy, who was reading the packet the whole time.

"They're going to send her crazy ass back to her old school along with the others, she's not our problem anymore." Gary responded for the shaved teen.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Gary's right." Pete said. "Alex will probably be too busy trying to explain to her parents what the hell happened here."

"Unless she shows up in the middle of the night and slits your throats while you sleep, or shoot you in the head this time." Gary chuckled.

"Don't say that dumbass." Pete snapped, hitting the scarred boy's head.

"Maybe she'll come back and kill you Petey." Gary growled.

"You know you couldn't do anything without me."

"How are you two together?" Gord asked.

"Petey's good in bed."

"Wh-What!" The smaller boy's face became a bright shade of red. "I am not-I mean I am-but-but we haven't done it yet!" Gary held his stomach as he laughed loudly at Pete's stuttering.

"We need to get you new friends Jimmy." The prep sighed. "Jimmy?"

"Dude, shit! We're going to miss our bus!" Jimmy finally spoke and grabbed Gord's wrist, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Do you think Pete would be good in bed?

Anyways, I'm finally here with the sequel and hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as you did the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

*Looks around* What the heck happened to me? I kind of died on...well...everything. But I shall do my best to write these stories...when I'm not slowly dying...

Let's get this story going!

* * *

"This is ludicrous!"

"The rapper?"

"I'm on a bus with an idiot!" Gord snapped, rubbing the sides of his forehead. "Where are we going?"

"Out to the edge of New Coventry." Jimmy answered, shifting in the uncomfortable bus seat.

"We took a bus to get there? We could have easily walked or ridden our bikes."

"Yes, but I figured we'd take the bus now, so I wouldn't have to hear you nag later, since we're going to be spending the rest of the week walking around."

"And trying not to get killed by those disgusting greasers."

"I thought you guys were done with that stupid feud."

"Johnny's still not over the whole me and Lola thing." Jimmy growled at Gord's comment and crossed his arms. "Sounds like someone's jealous." The prep chuckled as the bus stopped.

"I don't get jealous." Jimmy stated and got up.

"Then why are you pouting when I mentioned the little fling me and Lola had?"

"I am not pouting." The shaved teen muttered. Gord rolled his eyes and jumped off the last step of the bus, waving to the bus driver as he drove off.

"Sounds like it to me." Gord said with a smirk.

"I don't have to worry about you and your old 'flings' you wouldn't be able to live without me."

"I have my options."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The prep only shrugged. "Gord!" Jimmy snapped.

"Hey, Jimmy!" A boy greeted loudly as he walked up to the two.

"Who is that?" Gord asked, cocking his head slightly at the boy wearing a strange looking white tank top.

"One of _my _options." Jimmy said with a smirk. "Sup Duncan?"

"I asked around about that Jenny chick and I found someone that knew her." Duncan said.

"Where is he then?"

"She's unable to talk to you today, but she told me to tell you to meet her here." The boy handed Jimmy a folded piece of paper. "But you can't go there till tomorrow at four forty four."

"That's an odd time." Gord commented. "Usually people ask to meet at an o'clock or half past. Rarely people ask for quarter after or before, let alone a specific number like four forty."

"English dude." Both Jimmy and Duncan said.

"Four o'clock, four thirty, four fifteen or four forty-five."

"Oh."

"I miss intelligent people." The prep sighed.

"Whatever. We'll just do what the lady wants. Thanks for the help Duncan."

"No problem Jimmy. See you later, Edgar wanted me to do something for him..." The boy's voice trailed as he walked off.

"Can I go home?"

"Yeah...I kind of got a forged note saying that you're going to be gone all week as well."

"What!?"

"It's not like I lied."

"I can't go back to the school for the next week!? What in the world were you thinking!?"

"I don't-"

"Exactly! You don't think! I actually thought I cold just join you for a day and be a nice boyfriend. But, no. You had to ruin it!"

"Is that a prep!?"

"Someone just strike me down where I stand!" Gord exclaimed.

"Jimmy? What are doing with that inbred rich kid." A greaser with brown hair asked.

"I am not inbred you gr-" Jimmy slapped his hand over Gord's mouth.

"I am not in the mood to deal with your guy's stupid feud." The shaved teen snapped then removed his hand.

"What are you doing with him anyway Hopkins?"

"You don't know about..." Jimmy pointed a finger back and forth between himself and Gord.

"We're not very public about it James."

"I try at least."

"Which annoys me and then nothing happens in private!"

"Nothing happens in private anyways!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." The greaser said and ran away from the two.

"Five bucks Johnny's gonna know about it in ten minutes." Gord stated.

"And then Lola in fifteen." Jimmy added.

"And the whole school by tomorrow."

"At least they'll have a few days." The shaved teen started walking.

"Peter's had weeks and he still can't believe it." Gord said as he walked next to Jimmy.

"Pete's just weird."

"He's your friend."

"Have you met my friends?"

"Yes, Peter and myself."

"That was a dick move."

"I could've been worse and just said Peter."

"You are my _boy_friend." Jimmy said as he opened the door to a old looking building.

"This is where we are staying!?" Gord exclaimed. "It's disgusting."

"Could be worse." The shaved teen closed and locked the door while Gord looked around the area.

"There's no furniture and only one bed Ja-" The prep's sentence became a yelp of shock as he was pushed over and landed on the bed. Jimmy climbed on top of the bed and the other boy, trapping the brunette's legs between his own and had both hands resting on both sides of Gord's head.

"But it's big enough to share." Jimmy said with a smirk then pressed his lips down on top of the other teen's. The prep placed both of his hands on Jimmy's chest, the other boy thinking this was a good thing, but instead he was pushed off and a moment later he fond himself laying on the ground.

"Do you really think I would allow that after what just happened?"

"No need to be a drama queen." Jimmy muttered.

"Drama King." Gord corrected. "Now did you bring any of my clothes, cause I am not going to walk around in the same outfit for a week. I'm not a filthy pauper like you." Jimmy got off the floor and leaned close to the prep.

"You know that your insults turn me on." He said with a grin. Gord's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he pushed Jimmy away so he cold stand. "I win."

"Shut up."

"There's plenty of clothing in the wardrobe."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and go to bed."

"You can change in front of me if you want."

"I'd sooner walk around in last season's shoes than do that." Gord snapped and grabbed a pair of pajamas before going into a small bathroom. Jimmy only shrugged and changed as well.

When Gord reentered the room he found a shirtless Jimmy laying on the bed wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He was wearing a over sized shirt and blue, silk pants.

"Are you sure there isn't a second bed?" Gord asked, assuming the other boy was still awake but he heard a light snore come from Jimmy's mouth. "Of course." He sighed. The prep walked over to the other side of the bed and poked Jimmy's arm to make sure that he was asleep and not faking. After several moments of Jimmy not moving Gord slipped off his shirt and softly lied on the bed. He wasn't going to sleep on the floor and if he pushed Jimmy off, he would wake up and then have to deal with him again. The brunette curled up into a ball and hugged one of the extra pillows to his chest. Jimmy didn't have any blankets, but at least there were pillows.

* * *

And of course the chapter I come back with is pretty much a filler with...not sure if it should be called fluff...

And there was way too much dialogue...hopefully it didn't annoy you guys too much...

Now I shall scare myself by reading/watching things about Jeff the Killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Gord opened his eyes lightly, his vision blurry and for a moment he thought he was in the Harrington House. When he blinked and cleared up his vision, he felt his heart drop. The prep was staring at a dirty wall not his poster covered one that he would see in his room. Then it hit him. He was inside of a nasty building, sleeping on a old mattress because his so called 'boyfriend' decided to attempt to find the 'murderers' of a 'dead girl' named Jenny and he had been dragged along, at first thinking he was just going to do it for one day, let Jimmy spend the next walking around and figuring out nothing but, no. Jimmy somehow got a forged letter saying he wasn't going to be at the academy for spring break and now he was stuck here till Monday...great. The boy realized his back was warmer than it should be since he had no blankets on him and he was hugging a pillow to his chest. His back should be cold to a degree. Gord pushed the pillow away from him and found a hand resting on his stomach.

"James." Gord said and grabbed the hand in attempt to remove it. Jimmy let out a light groan in protest and hugged the brunette tighter. The prep's cheeks flushed and he struggled to get out of the shaved teen's grip. Finding himself flipped and facing the boy holding him captive. "James, let go...James...Jimmy!"

"Do you need something?" Jimmy asked, opening his eyes and sounding wide awake.

"Yes. Let me go. Now." Gord demanded.

"Why? I'm comfortable."

"I'm not and I'm hungry." Jimmy smirked at the other boy's comment and pushed Gord over so then he was now sitting on top of him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the prep's ear.

"I could fill you up." The shaved teen whispered. Gord felt his face heat up again and he pushed the other boy away.

"Not like that!" The prep snapped and got off the bed.

"Someone's not a morning person." Jimmy sang.

"I'm not a 'have sex with the boy I'm irritated with' person." Gord stated and walked over to the wardrobe, letting out a sigh as he opened it.

"You're never a 'have sex with Jimmy' person."

"So do we have to go out to eat, cause we are not going to Yum Yum Market or some disgusting place like that." The prep asked as he tried to find his clothes in Jimmy's version of organizing. He must have been to irritated last night to notice and got lucky with his pajamas.

"We'll find someplace that suits your needs. There isn't a place in here for me to cook anyway." Jimmy said as he stood up, placing his hands on his back as he bent backwards. He let out a groan as several cracks came from his body.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Gord commented.

"My cooking?"

"No." The prep took in a deep breath. "Never mind." He finally found a matching pair of clothes and closed the wardrobe. "I'm going to go take a shower if you need me."

"Want me to join?"

"No!" Gord snapped and slammed the door shut of the small bathroom. A second later he reopened the door. "How does this place have a bathroom with a shower and not a kitchen?"

"There is a kitchen, but everything is broken and covered in things I don't even want to know what it is."

"Ew." The prep closed the door again.

XxX XxX XxX

"We're not in Bullworth anymore." Gord stated, watching the landmarks fly by.

"We're not that far away." Jimmy said and leaned his head against the prep's shoulder.

"Not that far? We've been on this bus for an hour." Gord huffed. "How much longer till our stop then?"

"Hopefully it's soon, we don't want to miss the lady with the info on Jenny."

"You don't want to miss her. The only reason why I'm not just going back to the school and saying my trip was cancelled is to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I can handle myself. I'm Jimmy Hopkins."

"Sure you can. Mr. gets put into the hole with Russell, has a fight on the roof of the school and had a bullet in his stomach." Gord counted off his examples on his fingers. "You've handled yourself quite well." He added with heavy sarcasm.

"Guess who just won the award for biggest asshole." Jimmy chuckled with a smirk and grabbed the prep's hand.

"Gary?" The two laughed at the joke and when the bus stopped they got off, hands still together.

"Queers!" A group of boys shouted.

"Say that to my face you little son of a bitch!" Jimmy cursed, releasing Gord's hand and ran towards the teens.

"Jimmy wait!" Gord went after Jimmy as the shaved teen chased the group. Several more insults came from the group, making Jimmy even angrier and the words were starting to tick off the prep as well.

"Where did the go!?" Jimmy snapped, taking in heavy breaths.

"Little punks, show yourselves!" Gord shouted, gasping for air as well. They forgot about their anger when Jimmy's watch went off, a loud beeping echoing in the abandoned building they found themselves in.

"It's four forty four." Jimmy stated with sadness in his voice.

"You're here." A woman's voice said. Her voice was unexpected and it scared both boys.

"Are you the lady with the info on Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

"The time of the angel." Was all the woman said before lifting something that looked like a gun and shot Jimmy in the stomach.

"What the hell!?" Jimmy cursed and found a dart sticking out of him. Jimmy stumbled forward with sudden weakness that flowed through him. He felt his head spin and the last thing he saw was Gord yelling and getting a dart put into him as well before everything went dark.

* * *

Time for the drama and action to begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday night is the perfect night to catch up on your Fanfiction stories, this is the fifth one I've updated today! I'm on a roll!

* * *

Jimmy found himself laying on his bed, back in his dorm room. Did he never leave? What time was it? He looked around and couldn't find is clock, maybe he knocked it off to the ground again. He let out a grunt as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and looked over, believing he was going to see a clock on the ground, but found nothing. Jimmy looked up when he heard a sob and found someone curled up in a ball, leaning against a wall that was empty only a moment ago. Was the person there the whole time? After a couple seconds of staring he discovered that the crying person was someone he knew.

"Gord?" Jimmy asked out loud and fell out of the bed. He let out a curse as he rubbed his head. The prep stayed in his ball and his sobs continued to shake his body. "Gord?" Jimmy repeated as he crawled over to the brunette. "Are you okay Gordy?" He placed his hands on the other teen's shoulders and Gord stopped crying the moment he did so. "I thought you said crying was for the poor and famous people getting attention?" Jimmy chuckled at the memory of Gord telling him this after he had fallen and cut up his hands, the prep had ended up sheading a few tears after the disinfecting spray had been applied. Gord moved his head away from his knees and Jimmy let out a shout from the face he saw. That wasn't Gord.

"Jimmy!" The boy was pulled away from the monster and he gasped for breath as 'Gord' disappeared into thin air. "What the hell so you think you're doing!?"

"Jenny?" Jimmy saw the woman standing beside him with her hands on her hips. "Am I dying again?"

"No, you've been knocked out because you are an idiot!" Jenny snapped. "What are you doing trying to find out what happened to me?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Jimmy protested, standing up.

"I wanted you to stay away from this place."

"What is 'this place'?"

"It's not good...it's where I was killed..." Jenny's form started to fade away.

"Jenny wait! What do you mean!?"

"Be careful Jimmy!" Jenny cried out before Jimmy woke up and saw nothing but white.

"He woke up." A voice stated.

"Took longer than the other one. He should have gotten up first." Another voice said.

"Where am I?" Jimmy demanded, struggling to get up.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with, if you do as you're told everything will be just fine."

"Where am I!?" Jimmy shouted and punched the wall next to him and then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Gord!?"

"I'm assuming that's the other boy he was with?"

"Yes, Gord Vendome. This is James 'Jimmy' Hopkins, his so called 'partner'."

"I see, we actually have a couple this time. Marilyn usually ends up being able to only get one of them."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here jackasses! Get me out of here! Now!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Not until you're cured."

"Cured? Cured of what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jimmy let out a shout of annoyance. "He's an angry one, take note of that. We may need that for the first shot."

"Shot? What shot? You are not putting anything into my body!"

"It won't hurt and Harold is a really nice man."

"Harold?" A door was kicked open and a large man entered the room with a needle in his hand. "Oh, hell no!" Jimmy shouted.

"Don't resist, it's just going to make this process harder and you may die."

"Die?" Jimmy remembered what Jenny had said, she dies here. Was it because she fought against the people? Or was it the things being injected into her that caused her untimely death? "You guys killed Jenny! You murdered Jenny Habner! I will not rest until you are shut down and put into the electric chair for her death and mist likely others as well!" Jimmy shouted to the camera he found mounted into the upper corner of the small white room.

"Don't say things you can not back up James, empty promises are worse than killing others."

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Jimmy cursed and jumped back when the large man reached for his arm. "What is in that needle?" He asked.

"Nothing that is of your-"

"Concern? You need new phrases dude or else I'll go insane before you end up killing me and I'll take my own life."

"Come here you." Harold said as he reached out again.

"Don't you dare put that in me!" Jimmy slapped the large man's hand away.

"Don't re-"

"Resist? Get a dictionary dumbasses! Saying the same damn thing over and over again gets real annoying really fast!"

"You're getting annoying." Harold growled. "I am only doing as I am told and you're making it hard for me to not disobey."

"What's wrong with disobeying? Be your own person." The question made the large man stop for a second.

"Give him the shot!" The voice commanded.

"Yes sir." Harold lunged and held a tight grip on Jimmy's forearm, causing the young man to hiss in pain which turned into a scream the moment the needle was shoved into the bend of his elbow.

"It won't hurt for long." Jimmy was unable to respond as the liquid quickly made it to his bloodstream and his head started to spin. It was only a few moments later till he fell over and everything returned to black.

* * *

Things are getting serious! I hope Gord's okay.


End file.
